Matt (Wii Sports)
This Mii's page is '''protected' because many users have been adding fanon titles in his Infobox and have been vandalized so many times.'' Also, there's a high chance it'll get vandalized again if it's left unprotected because of his memes from YouTube, Reddit, Twitter, Instagram, Facebook, Snapchat, and various meme websites and apps. If you think this page will get unprotected, '''don't expect it', because that's not going to happen.'' If you're looking for the Mii from Wii Sports Club, go to Matt (Wii Sports Club). '' '''Matt '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. Despite being somewhat widely considered to be the best Mii, he is only ranked #53 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. His Total Skill Level is 4,537. Wii Sports In Wii Sports, '''Matt acts as your trainer in Boxing for all of the training sessions, as well as the champion in Boxing and a competitor in Tennis and Baseball. In Tennis, he has a very low skill level (48-50), as he appears in the very first match when the player starts. His partner is often Miyu. If you lose the first match in Tennis, Matt's partner will be Miyu again or Abby. In Baseball, he is one of the first 9 players having a team of himself, Akira, Luca, Emma, Elisa, Kentaro, Abby, Jessie, and Silke. Matt plays on every Baseball team from Elisa to Chris. Despite being a champion in Boxing, Matt is one of the worst Miis in Baseball, with a level of 98-259. Wii Sports Resort In Wii Sports Resort, Matt acts as the referee in Speed Slice, and if you are playing against him, Ryan takes his spot. He is also a competitor in Basketball and he plays with Fritz and George, but isn't good, with his level being only 446+. He is also the Champion in Swordplay Duel and Speed Slice and is ruthless. In Swordplay Duel, Matt is equipped with a Purple Sword and you fight against him in the evening. After defeating him, and when you face him again, Matt uses a red sword and can be played against in the daytime. In Showdown mode, he only appears in the final level, where he is the boss. He will be ultimately defensive and strikes ultimately often, and almost never gives you a chance to hit him. He is surrounded by 3-hearted fighters like Eduardo, Mike, Chris, and George, sometimes Rin, Tommy, Hiroshi, and/or Gwen will surround him. It is best if you get to Matt with 3 hearts or defeat him while you are fighting Eduardo. He is not a Pro in Table Tennis, but he is still good. His skill is 776+. He is not great at Cycling, coming 77th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Matt is a Master Mii. Trivia *You can earn his badge for every 500 edits you make on "Male Miis" articles, for every 500 edits you make on "Boxing Pros" articles, for making 50 edits on "Miis Who Love Orange" articles, for every 500 edits you make on "Swordplay Showdown Bosses" articles or for making more than 250 edits on "Swordplay Pros" articles. *His Japanese name is ''Matto ''(マット). *'Matt '''is the only CPU to be the champion of more than one sport, and the only one to be a champion in both Wii Sports and Wii Sports Resort. *'Matt is the only one in '''Swordplay Duel to use the Purple Sword unless you beat him. *'Matt' is the top ranking in Solo Mode in Wii Party, with all 50 stages cleared with 425 points, unless you achieve over 425pts. *He also has the top ranking for Clover Hunt, having completed all 30 stages with 5 seconds left. *'Matt' is very good at every sport except Cycling, Baseball, and Tennis. In Basketball, he is average. *He and Andy are the only boxers who wear orange shorts. *He seems to get along well with Lucía, as the two have the best friendship rating in Wii Party's Friend Connection with 70 points. **Coincidentally, they're both champions, they both like orange, and they are both Masters in Wii Party. **They also are both on Fritz's Basketball team. *In the Boxing training room, there are some pictures on the walls. In one of them, you can see Matt (already as the Boxing Champion, evidenced by his silver gloves) and Andy, both younger and with different hairstyles, about to fight each other. This suggests that Andy tried to beat Matt '''to become the new Champion, but failed as '''Matt defeated him. Also in this picture, Matt's shorts are red instead of orange. *Defeating Matt in Boxing unlocks the silver gloves. To wear them, press and hold the 1''' '''button in the Choose Your Mii Screen, then wait until you enter a match and release 1. *Also, if you defeat Matt 'in Swordplay Duel, you unlock the purple sword. To use the purple sword, Press and hold 1 when you get to the Choose your Mii screen, still holding 1 when you choose your stage, and still holding when you are in the warning screen. once you click A and your Mii appears, you will have it. *Much like Lucía and Sakura, '''Matt '''is in Pro Class only in the sports where he is the Champion. And all of them are Master Miis in Wii Party. *'Matt 'is one of the worst players at Tennis, but the champion of boxing, similar to Pit. *'Matt is the only CPU in Wii Sports and Wii Sports Resort that is bald. *Despite Matt not using glasses or a mole, he does not use the default values for these facial features. His glasses are set to be gray in color, and are moved down by two stages. His mole is moved right by three stages, and is four stages larger. *In Wii Sports, Matt is the champion of Boxing, but the Wii Sports Club Mii of the same name goes the opposite way, being the worst. *He is one of the very few Miis to make any noise. In Boxing's training modes, 'Matt '''will grunt every time he throws a ball in Dodging, and also if the player hits him instead of the pad in Throwing Punches by saying sounds like bah, pa, boo, and bié. *'Matt '''is among the most well-known CPU Miis, along with Ryan and Elisa. Many people who have played Wii Sports but don't know anything about the other CPUs at least know who '''Matt '''is. *There is a glitch where '''Matt '''will excessively swing his sword for no reason after he beats you in a match. This likely happens when he strikes twice in a row and knocks you out. *You can make '''Matt''s sword effects small like when he hits you, the flash becomes small, when you swing your sword wildly for a few seconds. Simply position yourself at the edge of the platform along with '''Matt, then swing and block, Matt '''will counterattack right away. Do this many times until '''Matt's sword no longer has an afterglow, then let him hit you and the effects will be small. *'Matt' is always left-handed. *'Matt' is the worst boss at Baseball and Tennis. *'Matt' and Marco are the only male bosses who debuted in the original Wii Sports. *He is one of the few CPU Miis to use the underhand throw in Baseball. Gallery HNI 0082.JPG|Matt's QR Code. Badge-7-7.png|Matt's badge. Badge-59-1.png|Matt's badge. Matt's Team.jpg|Matt's Baseball Team. Matt.png|Matt as the Final Boss in Swordplay Showdown. Wii sports matt.jpg|Barolb vs. Matt in Swordplay Duel. 2018-01-14 (5).png|The Champion Matt about to play Swordplay Speed Slice. 2018-01-14 (7).png|Matt as referee in Swordplay Speed Slice. Matt VS. Andy.jpg|The picture mentioned in the Trivia section. Matt guiro .jpeg|An official Wii Music artwork of Matt. Dbm2uu9-6a15bc66-0dbc-4f86-95d9-9b3c42d02625.jpg|'Matt' with Wii Sports Club Boxing Champion Pit. Wii boxing matt vs matt by robbieraeful dcplvjh-pre.jpg|'Matt' vs Matt in Wii Sports Club Boxing. WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(15).jpg 2018-02-09 (64).png|Matt in Baseball (batter) with Haru (catcher). 20180210_074443.jpg|Matt and his teammates George and Fritz in Basketball. IMG_0177.JPG|Matt about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-13 (3).png|Matt doubling up with Miyu in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-03-28 (6).png IMG_0617.jpg|An angry Matt. DSC02016.JPG|Matt using a red sword in Swordplay Duel. 2018-07-25 (4).png|Matt doubling up with Abby in Wii Sports Tennis. IMG_0443.JPG|Matt using a purple sword in Swordplay Duel. IMG_0496.JPG|Matt playing Basketball at High Noon. Swordplay_Showdown_Bosses-Stages_1-20.jpg IMG_0793.JPG|Matt Swordfighting at High Noon 2018-08-27 (12).png|Matt in Bowling 2018-08-29 (19).png|Matt (left). in Cycling 2018-10-07 (26).png 2018-10-13 (2).png Matt, George, and Alisha participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Matt, Marisa, Tommy, Theo, Rin, Patrick, Tyrone, Andy, and Eddy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Oscar, Tomoko, Theo, Yoko, George, Lucia, Tatsuaki, Stephanie, and Matt featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Helen, Matt, Elisa, Gabriele, Lucia, Ren, Sota, Jake, Emma, Steve, Gabi, Misaki, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Susana, Marco, Chika, Yoko, Kentaro, Sota, Oscar, Sandra, Akira, and Alex featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 5- Master.jpg Siobhan, Tommy, Takashi, Elisa, Shinta, Mia, and Matt featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Matt, Miguel, and Patrick participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Pablo, and Matt participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Pablo, and Matt participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Pablo, Matt, and Hiromasa participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Matt participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Anna, Silke, Fumiko, Pierre, Rainer, and Matt featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Ian, Gwen, Matt, Miyu, Ai, and Midori featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Shouta, Tomoko, Nelly, Matt, Asami, and Hiroshi featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-27 (14).png Barbara, Abby, Matt, Fumiko, Ryan, Maria, Eddy, and Emma featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Julie, Matt, Miguel, Alex, Takumi, Siobhan, Giovanna, and Eduardo featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Matt, Alisha, and Victor participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Matt, Alisha, and Victor participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Matt, Alisha, and Victor participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Matt, Alisha, and Victor participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Matt, Alisha, and Victor participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Matt, Alisha, and Victor participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Matt, Alisha, and Victor participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Matt, Alisha, and Victor participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Victor, Matt, and Alisha participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Matt as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Lucia, Hiroshi, Barbara, Tatsuaki, Pierre, Ian, Haru, Shinnosuke, Tommy, Daisuke, Miguel, Theo, Sarah, Kentaro, Matt, and Andy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 2018-12-28 (13).png IMG 1600.jpg IMG 1678.jpg IMG 1670.jpg IMG 1709.jpg Miguel, Keiko, Steph, Giovanna, Alisha, Shouta, Akira, Stephanie, Nick, Shohei, Susana, Ian, Matt, and Rin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Barbara, Tommy and Matt participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Tommy, George, Steph and Matt participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png IMG_2695.jpg|Pablo with Takumi and Matt. IMG_2693.jpg|Matt with Pablo and Eddy. IMG_2476.jpg IMG_20190309_133752.jpg Badge-38-4.png WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D(48).jpg WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D(47).jpg 1551417846882_WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D.jpg WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D(58).jpg George,_Matt_and_Tyrone_partcipating_in_Space_Brawl_in_Wii_Party.png WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D(57).jpg Matt,_Hiroshi_and_Tommy_participating_in_Hide_n_hunt_in_Wii_Party.png Matt, Asami and Hiromasa participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Tommy,_Stephanie,_Matt_and_George_participating_in_Jumbo_Jump_in_Wii_Party.png WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D(68).jpg WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D(69).jpg WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D(70).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(81).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(97).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(98).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(99).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(155).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(158).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(159).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(160).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(161).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(162).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(163).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(166).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(209).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(210).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(211).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(212).jpg Ian, Lucia, Sarah, Midori, Jackie, Ai, Victor, Andy, Fritz, Sakura, Ashley, Stephanie, Nelly, Matt, Tyrone, and George featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Luca, Abe and Chris participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Stephanie,_Matt_and_Pablo_participating_in_Shifty_Gifts_in_Wii_Party.png Jackie,_Matt_and_Pierre_participating_in_Lumber_Whacks_in_Wii_Party.png Matt_participating_in_Timber_Topple_in_Wii_Party.png Eduardo, Geroge and Matt participating in Hide n Hunt in Wii Party.png Bingo Card 3.png Bingo Card 4.png Akira,_George_and_Matt_participating_in_Stop_Watchers_in_Wii_Party.png Matt, Sakura, Lucia and Tyrone participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Matt, Lucia and Tyrone participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Yoko,_Sakura_and_Matt_participating_in_Suacer_Snaps_in_Wii_Party.png Yoko,_Matt_and_Marisa_participating_in_Space_Race_in_Wii_Party.png Akira,_George_and_Matt_participating_in_Saucer_Snaps_in_Wii_Party.png Alisha, Matt and Takumi participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Tommy, Stephanie, Matt and Sakura participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Matt, Hiromasa and Jackie participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Matt, Jackie and Stephanie participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png Takumi, Matt and Sakura participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Rin, Lucia, Matt and Pablo participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Matt, Hiroshi, Tomoko and Barbara participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Barbara, Victor, Matt and Alisha participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Matt, Asami and Pablo participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D(82).jpg Matt, Ashley, Siobhan and Steve participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Victor, Matt and Yoko participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Ursula, George, Steph and Matt participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Matt, Ai, Barbara and Hiroshi participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png VWRO7224.JPG MarioKart7MattImage.png Matt in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(276).jpg MiguelMattMidori.jpg PinkYuleLogMATT.jpg Mohamed vs Matt.jpg Wii Sports Boxing_ Vs. Saburo- Level 1406 (Highest Skill Level). - YouTube - Google Chrome 9_7_2019 10_04_45 PM.png Miis congratulating Matt, Lucia, and Alisha.jpg 20191024 173247.jpg 20191111_183935.jpg|Matt and Lucía are best pair Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Champions Category:Master CPU Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Double Pro Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Pro Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:Boxing Pros Category:Wii Party Category:Beginners Category:Vice Beginner Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Miis Who Love Orange Category:Wii Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Cinquople Badge Miis Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Opponents Badge Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Left handed Category:Miis Category:Orange Males Category:Dark Brown Skinned Miis Category:Miis with deleted moles Category:Underhand Baseball pitchers